Questions Needing Answering
by ScoobyGal55
Summary: Connor has some questions. chapter 10 finally up after all this time AU Connor age 522
1. Age 5

Authors note: I don't own it. I won't ever own it. Connor is 5 years old. He lives with Angel, well duh. Enjoy.  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
Show Time  
  
  
  
Questions Needing Answering  
  
  
  
Tiny footsteps could be heard as Connor, at age five, ran in followed by Cordelia. Angel looked up from his book and smiled. The little boy ran to him. Angel put the bookmark in place and put the book down. Cordelia walked over to the kitchen counter and watched as the child looked up to his daddy.  
  
"Daddy, why is the sky blue?" Angel chuckled. He knew the day would come when these questions would need answers. But it was too soon and he had no idea what he would say.  
  
"Um- Cordy?" Angel asked. Cordelia leaned over the counter. She looked at Connor.  
  
"I don't think anybody is really sure." Connor turned to his aunt Cordelia and smiled. He turned back to his father.  
  
"Why do people get sick?" Angel smiled nervously. He looked down at his book, Parenting, Cordy had bought for him. The book had not prepared him for this though. Cordy looked at Angel. She was about to save him again.  
  
"That's just the way it is. That's the way it's always been. There is no real answer." She answered. Connor turned back to her and flashed the cutest smile possible. He turned to his father once again.  
  
"Daddy, why is there always pigs blood in the fridge?"  
  
"Ah! This one I can answer." Connor's eyes lit up. Angel pulled him onto his lap. His own father had never done anything to show him love. Not that he had deserved it. But going on about him would lead to therapy. Was there even therapy for vampires? "When your older. Right now, why don't you get something to eat while I get something from upstairs. Then you can tell me how school was."  
  
The child nodded and leapt off his lap. Angel stood up and gave the kid a quick rub on the head. Connor ran toward Cordy as Angel walked up the stairs of the massive hotel steps. Cordy pulled out a bag of chips and handed it to the small boy. He took the bag and opened it. He looked into it and then looked up at Cordelia. "Why do you know more then Daddy?"  
  
Cordelia couldn't help but laugh. "I really wish I did." The former cheerleader bent down and smiled at him. "The truth is your father isn't good at talking. He's more of an action man. Women are just better at it then men."  
  
"Where is my mommy?" Cordy's smiled faded. That was one question she would never be able to answer. Nobody would. Not even Angel.  
  
"She passed away." Connor looked down at his shoes. Cordelia realized that he understood things other little kids might not. He asked questions five-year-old boys do not ask.  
  
"Can you tell me what she was like?"  
  
" I'm not going to lie to you Connor." The child looked up at her with excitement. He wanted to learn about his mother. Other kids had mothers and he had his daddy and his friends. But Cordy could not bring herself to talk about Darla. All she had for her was hate. She rubbed he neck where she had gotten bitten those five years ago. But there was one thing she felt, other then hate, for her. Darla had given Connor life even if it meant she could not live her own. That was a lot for a thing without a soul. "She was a wonderful per-. Um, your mom, she cared about you."  
  
Connor smiled and popped a few of the chips in his mouth. He gave her a hug. Angel ran down the stairs. He walked to Cordy, and watched them hug. When Connor let go, Angel picked him up.  
  
"Ready to go outside?"  
  
Connor looked out the window. He frowned. "But it's dark. Mrs. Sandy read a story about monsters that come out at night. I don't like monsters."  
  
"If we see any monsters I'll protect you. Don't worry."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes Connor?"  
  
"Why don't you ever go out in the day?" Angel sighed. He had hopped the question part of a child's life would have come later. Like when he was 18 or 19. With any luck he would fall asleep and forget any questions he needed answering. 


	2. Age 10

1 Authors Note: On popular demand, I've written a few more of these. This one is when Connor is 10. He goes through a few rough days, when he begins to be teased. He tries to find the truth about who he is.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Questions Needing Answering  
  
Fred and Gunn walked in the hotel with Connor, now age ten, tagging behind. Cordelia walked toward the little boy with a big smile on her face. Connor wasn't as happy. He passed her and sat on the lobby couch. He took out a folder and put it on the lobby table, then he began to work.  
  
Cordelia walked closer to Fred. Gunn sighed and then started to explain. "Connor's teacher, who is very hot by the way,: Fred nudged him. :Right, right. She said some of the kids were making fun of him."  
  
"Making fun of him?" Cordy asked. "For what reason?"  
  
"The strength. With the whole" Fred said. She continued to talk in a low whisper. "super strength that he got along with to vampire parents. He's too strong and he sometimes breaks things. The children were making fun of that and the fact that Angel never goes to any of the parent meetings."  
  
"Well, he can't. They're all during the day." Cordelia observed.  
  
"But the little ones don't know that. Tell them and your just giving them more bait for teasing." Gunn told her.  
  
Cordelia sighed and walked toward the child. She sat besides him. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"My homework."  
  
"Need some help. Believe it or not there was a time when I had to go to school and I hated homework. Well, come to think of it I still have homework. Just not the kind that you have."  
  
"I don't need help. It's easy."  
  
"That's nice to know." Cordy said. "I heard you were having a bit of trouble at school. Is there anything I can help with?"  
  
Connor looked up from his homework and jumped from the seat. "I don't want any help. I don't want to go to school! I don't want any of this. I'm a freak."  
  
"Connor! Who told you that you're a freak?"  
  
"Jimmy."  
  
"Jimmy? What kinda stupid name is Jimmy? Connor, you are NOT a freak. I don't care what any of those people at your school say. You are not a freak. I know freaks. I used to hang out with a few in high school and you aren't one."  
  
Connor sat down again, little less peeved. Cordy could tell that just what she had said wasn't going to be enough. He would want answers to questions that he needed to ask. "Then what am I? If I'm not a freak. I'm stronger then other boys my age. I'm smarter. I don't do anything to be this way but I am."  
  
Cordelia didn't know how to answer that. What was she to say? You're a boy who is destined to save the world? No. You can't put that sort of pressure on a kid. She learned that from Buffy. She had to grow up way to fast. Cordy didn't want that for Connor.  
  
Cordy just sat there quietly, with no response. They both sat in a moment of silence. Angel walked down the stairs, looking at the two. "Hey little fella. How was school?"  
  
"Horrible! I don't want to go to school. They called me a freak!"  
  
It was kind of sweet. Connor looked up to his father to make things right. Even though he had Fred, Gunn, Wesley, and Cordelia, nobody could make him feel better like his dad.  
  
"Really? Who? Give me names and addresses." Angel said, concerned.  
  
"No, no, no!" Cordy said. "There will be no violence. Angel sit down." He obeyed. "We will solve this like adults. Gunn get the crossbows."  
  
Now Fred had to interfere. All of the people in this building loved Connor with all their hearts. But this group of people were irrational. As Gunn moved toward the weapons cabinet, Fred grabbed his arm. "This is not the way to solve this. We will all sit down and talk this out. Understand!?" Fred ordered. The 4 others nodded. "Good."  
  
She sat down on the couch pulling Gunn with her. Connor looked back on his homework and began to work on it again. Angel pulled it away from him. "Talk starts now. Connor?"  
  
"Why am I like this? Why am I stronger then others?"  
  
Angel had been asked questions from his son before, and at the time he was not ready to answer them. But now he had no choice. His son needed answers and the only one who could give them to him was him. "Uh- Cordy?"  
  
"Angel! Not again."  
  
" Fine, I'll answer. I'm a vampire and Aunt Cordy, Uncle Gunn, Aunt Fred, and Uncle Wesley, and I fight against demons. Your mother was a vampire as well and we had a history together. One night, something happened and nine months later she came here. We thought that you would be evil, but it turned out you had a soul. Your mother sacrificed herself so that you would be born. You are suppose to some day save the Earth."  
  
"Dad, If you didn't want to tell me you could have just said so. Ha. Save the Earth?" Connor stood up. "How'd you come up with that one? But you prove your point. I guess my life could be a lot worse." He grabbed his homework and started up the stairs. "Thanks Dad. I needed a good laugh" He chuckled.  
  
"Glad I could help." 


	3. Age 15-Not so cute

Questions Needing Answering  
  
Authors Note: Here's more...  
  
Age 15  
  
5  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
Slay!  
  
Connor walked home, now age 15, from a weird day of school. As he walked into the hotel he lived in, his Aunt Cordy and father looked up at him. They hung out way too much and there was sometimes where he wondered if there was more to the relationship. But even the thought of it was gross.  
  
Angel looked up at his son and smiled. "Hey, kid. How was school?" Connor plopped down on the lobby couch. He hated it when his dad wanted to "learn" stuff about him. He was 15 not 5. He didn't need his daddy for everything. He always wanted to know how things were or wanted to help with homework.  
  
"Weird. We finally got to work in the lab, for yearbook." Angel gave him a `That's my boy' look. Connor looked disgusted. "Yeah and just as a joke Sandy typed in my name and..."  
  
"Sandy? She your girlfriend? I don't think you should be dating."  
  
Cordy looked at Angel and whispered in his ear. "Buffy was 15 when you fell in love with her. 17 when you slept with her."  
  
"Dad slept with a 17 year old? When he was 18 or something?"  
  
"How did you hear me? I whispered." Connor shrugged.  
  
"Don't you wanna hear what happened?" Angel and Cordy nodded. "Sandy typed in my name under search. We found like 10 sites on me. I didn't get to look at them though because my teacher was bitching."  
  
"Connor!" the two adults yelled. As they did Wesley walked down the steps. Connor stood up and walked toward him.  
  
"Hey! Wes! Can I borrow your lab top? I found this really cool site about me. Actually like 10."  
  
Wesley looked at Cordelia and Angel, in fear. "Those are still up? I thought Fred took care of that."  
  
"Wait. Still?"  
  
"There were more but some couldn't be taken down." Cordelia said now as worried as the others. But none as worried as Angel.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Wesley! Get Fred to find out who has those sites up. I don't care how long it takes this time get it done. Cordy get Gunn and you guys go find out as many things you can from the local demons. I'll go have a talk with our friends at Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"Demons? Wolfram and Hart?"  
  
"Will do Angel. Gunn and Fred should be at his apartment. Wes, come with me. Angel don't worry. We'll make sure they're gone. Connor will be safe." They all started out of the room.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Connor yelled. "You're going to tell me why the hell there are web sites about me. Now!"  
  
But it was too late. They others had already walked out leaving Connor to himself. He sighed, right now hating them more then ever. They never told him anything. He knew nothing about his mother. Nothing about why he was stronger then others. Nothing about anything. His life was a mystery even to him and it wasn't fair.  
  
He walked around the hotel, angry. He sat down on the lobby counter. Looking around his surroundings. A smile crept upon his face as he looked at Wesley's office. The door was open, which never usually happened. He hoped off of the counter and ran toward the door. He walked in and sat on the chair. He quickly turned on the computer, eager to find out why they wouldn't tell him anything.  
  
He searched a while. When he finally found the sites he had saw before he jumped out of his seat excited as he read what it said. " Reward: $500,000 for the miracle child. Dead or alive." It went on and on he read until he couldn't stand it anymore. What was he?  
  
Angel got back from his visit to his favorite law firm. He hadn't been able to find out much. He had to hurt a few of them but that was the price they had to pay. It was a risk but a risk he would be willing to take. Anything for his son. Sure his kid didn't act like he used to. Sweet and kind. The kid who loved his father, the kid who was always asking for help from his daddy. But he was still his son. And despite what Connor said he loved him.  
  
He stopped dead, well as dead as he could not being alive and all, as he saw his son looking through the fridge. Not just any fridge but the fridge that held all his "food".  
  
"Connor! What are you doing? Haven't I told you not to go in MY fridge a million times!? What the hel-heck!"  
  
"So while you all left" Connor said, turning around. "I went snooping around. The reason? I was being ignored. Which you know, I don't like. I found some interesting websites that apparently no more about my mother then I do. And there are websites about KILLING me. Why didn't you tell me about this? Huh? Am I not suppose to know about my own life. What am I? A demon? Or one of the monsters on that website on Wes' favorites? What am I?"  
  
"Connor lets talk about this later. I have a lot of work to do. Just get out of my fridge and....."  
  
"No! Lets talk about this now! What am I? Tell me!"  
  
"You're a human boy."  
  
"Liar! Tell me the truth."  
  
"I am. You're human. I'm not!" Angel said, not exactly realizing it.  
  
"What? I don't understand" Connor said, calming down.  
  
"I'm not human. I'm a vampire. Have you ever seen me out in the day? Or go to church?"  
  
"Impossible"  
  
"You wanted to truth. There it is."  
  
" And Mom?"  
  
"A vampire too. She killed herself to save you. She was an evil vampire. The only way we were convinced that you weren't evil was that she was carrying your soul. She had your soul in her. And until you were no longer in her she would have your soul."  
  
"You're lying. I'm not this.... Monsters aren't real."  
  
"I've known people who thought that. They refused to believe the truth. They ended up dead. Still don't believe me?" Angel asked. He vamped out. "How `bout now?"  
  
Connor jerked back. He took one look at his father's face, his real face, and ran out. He ran out leaving this life behind and going out. He didn't want to be a son of a vampire. Maybe Sandy would let him stay over. 


	4. Age 17- Home again, trouble hits

Questions Needing Answering  
  
A/N: I'm trying so hard for people to no longer like this fanfiction so that I can stop writing it. But it won't work! Dam you all! But thanks for the reviews. Getting a fanfic where people actually like it is wonderful and I really don't have any of those or else I would have more then 2 reviews. I'm not at the point where I'm reviewing myself, but I'm almost there. Not. Or maybe not. The stories will continue to get less and less cute, just like children when they grow. Connor will grow to dislike his father more and more. If you don't like it please don't read. Or read and just dislike me. Review please! =)  
  
Age 17  
  
Two years ago, Connor had run away. He was mad. How often was it that you found out that you are the child of two very powerful and feared vampires? That your mother staked her self to save you? That you are suppose to save the human race? Maybe every 10 years, but still it doesn't happen often.  
  
But don't worry. He cooled down after about four weeks of life on the street and came back home. His relationship with his father never really went back to the way it used to. Maybe that's what happens when you learn things most humans never will. Angel and Connor didn't really talk anymore. They would say "hi" in the morning and "good night" at night, before bed. Other then that the conversation was few.  
  
If Connor needed to talk to somebody he would usually talk to Cordelia. She had become a motherly figure to him, which he really needed. And when he needed to talk to a guy he would talk to Wesley. Gunn and Fred weren't around much. Connor figured they went out to make out or something. Or maybe they didn't want to deal with him.  
  
Connor knew he wasn't the easiest person to get along with. But he was a teenager. Maybe he got it from his dad, but who knew?  
  
Cordy had made a deal with him. Connor would have to try to get along with his father. Angel made a deal with Cordy. Angel would have to try to talk to his son without him getting mad.  
  
You see, once Connor had come home he made it clear that he would have nothing to do with the prophecy deal. He didn't want to save the world from anything. He wanted to be a normal kid, with normal parents, and a normal life. Who could blame him?  
  
Angel could.  
  
Connor was bringing his girlfriend home for the first time. Cordelia had met her before and Wesley had briefly talked to her. Angel hadn't met her so Cordy told Connor it would be a good start on their deal.  
  
Connor came in with a small blonde girl, maybe 4 inches shorter then him. Angel stood up and watched the two sit on the couch in front of them. Angel noticed they were holding hands. He held out his, hoping to stop that.  
  
"Nice to meet you, uh, uh" Angel said as he shook the girls hand. "Help me out here, Connor."  
  
"Sandy."  
  
"Hello Sandy. Wait. Sandy? The Sandy that you told me you weren't dating?"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Is she?"  
  
"Angel!!!" Cordelia yelled. She was trying the two to be friends again, but she knew enough to know not to let them be alone.  
  
"Sorry." Angel said as he put his head down."  
  
"You are so whipped, Angel. It's pathetic."  
  
"Don't call me Angel, Connor"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Connor. Angel. Don't make me whoop both your buts in front of this nice young lady."  
  
"Sorry, Cordelia." They both said together.  
  
"Okay, it's nice to meet you Mr. Angel. I love your son very much. We've been going out for more then 4 years and I was wondering when he'd finally introduce us."  
  
"4 years? That's a long time to be hiding her from me."  
  
"Yeah 4 years. Longer then you've kept a girlfriend."  
  
"Excuse me? I stayed with Darla for almost one hundred years. 4 years is nothing"  
  
"100 years?" Sandy said, scared to hear the answer.  
  
"He's joking. Angel likes to exaggerate. Silly Angel" Cordy said, through her teeth.  
  
Just then Wesley ran out of his office. "Angel! Wolfram and Hart is on the phone" Angel stood up and took the phone from Wesley. He stepped into his office. Connor nodded at Sandy, indicating that he would be right back. He walked to Cordy, who was behind the lobby counter.  
  
"She said she loved me. She loves me! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" Connor whispered, nervously. "What do I do?"  
  
"Do you love her back?"  
  
"I don't know. Yes, kind of. I mean, we've known each other since we were in Kindergarten. Been best friends forever, but now everything has changed and..... and...."  
  
"You love her. I can tell. I too have been in love. Don't screw this up kid. Even if you love somebody it doesn't mean that you will end up together. Take it from somebody who has loved and lost to a dork and a demon. Even your father lost somebody. Now go talk to her"  
  
Connor smiled and ran back to the couch, latching his hand back with Sandy. He opened his mouth to tell her something, as Angel walked back in the room. "Connor, Sandy, everyone. We have to get out of here. I may be able to fight them but I need you to be safe. Now go."  
  
"Dad, fight who?"  
  
"Wolfram and Hart is sending some demons over if we don't hand you over. You and Sandy need to go to Caritas. Cordy, get Gunn. Tell him to get Fred there too. Then you go also. Wes, Gunn and I will fight."  
  
"Wolfram and Hart?" Sandy asked. "What does my fathers work have to do with this?" Connor quickly let go of Sandy's hand. He backed up. He was constantly reminded about how dangerous that law firm was. They had every resource there was. And they wanted to cut Connor up and see how he ticks. If the girl of his dreams even had anything to do with this.... What would he do? "Connor, what?"  
  
"You're dad works for Wolfram and Hart?"  
  
"Yeah. He just got promoted. They're nice people. They found out my dad had a daughter and they pulled him up to special projects. It's sweet."  
  
"Sweet? Right." Connor said looking away. "Caritas, Dad?"  
  
Angel looked at is son. He looked hurt. More hurt then he had ever seen him. Even more so, then when he found out he had been lied to his whole life. "Caritas." And there Connor ran, leaving them all alone. He was supposed to be brave. He was suppose to be made that way. But Connor didn't want to die. Nobody really did.  
  
An hour later, Sandy walked into Caritas, looking for Connor. He just ran off. She had convinced Cordy to tell her where he was. "Connor?"  
  
Connor, who was sitting in the corner alone with his thoughts, stood up. "Sandy. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out somewhere betraying me?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I would never betray you! Talk to me. I would never lie to you."  
  
"Then you don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Wolfram and Hart is a law firm, alright. A law firm out to kill me."  
  
"What?" Sandy didn't understand. So Connor explained. He explained everything. Angel had told him not to tell a soul, but he had to. Sandy was his girl. After he finished, she was shocked. How can you take all that in at once? How can you just believe that your father works for some great evil? You can't.  
  
For moments they just sat together in silence. "I love you, Sandy."  
  
"I love you Connor, but I have to go. I need some of my questions answered." 


	5. Age 17-Continued-Betrayed?

Questions Needing Answering  
  
A/N: Okay people. Just tell me, are you going to want me to do this until he's dead. `Cause I can do that. I want to know. I tried to make the last chapter stupid, but people still like it. Can you believe it? Am I that bad at being bad? I'm bad at being good and now bad. What's next? Now for my shameless plug. I have this good fanfiction that nobody will review. If you review it I'll give you a cookie. Please. Okay this is getting sad. Reviews are welcome, heck they're even loved.  
  
Age 17 continued (did you people think I'd keep you hanging there. I'm nicer then that)  
  
Connor had slept at Caritas. Sandy left and he stayed. He had to. Wolfram and Hart wanted him dead. And if they wanted something they usually got it. Unless it came to his dad. They couldn't get anything if he was standing in the way. He made sure of that.  
  
Connor was still sleeping at noon. The upside of this was he didn't have to go to school, which was always a good thing. Lorne let him use his bed. If was nice, but gross. Demon bed, not good.  
  
Angel paced through the hotel. His son was at Caritas. Fred and Cordy should have been there as well but that didn't stop Angel from worrying. Connor wasn't the most reliable person on the face of this Earth. Maybe in another dimension where everybody said stuff and didn't do it but..... ..... ... no he would still not be reliable.  
  
His son didn't want to save the world. He was afraid of death. Maybe that was the reason he didn't like his father as much anymore. Angel was dead. He couldn't stop that unless he achieved Shanshu. But that was moving farther and farther away from the possible. It didn't matter anymore. What he wanted in a human life he either had, could no longer get, or her no longer wanted it. Buffy had moved on. His true love wanted people who were people. So long ago she had found out about Angel and Darla and she threw a fit. Then Angel found out about her and Spike, then got equally upset. They didn't talk much anymore unless Cordy had a vision, which involved her. But that didn't happen often.  
  
The phone rang. Angel dashed toward Wesley's office. Wesley got the phone before he could get to it. Angel stood by the door. Gunn was asleep on the couch. He had a rough night. Fighting demons had become their extra circular activity lately for the last 20 years. It was hard to believe it was that long. They had all stayed together that long.  
  
To Angel it was nothing but these were humans willing to stay through the bad and the good. And there had been a lot of bad. Wesley stood up.  
  
"Angel, it was Fred. Connors fine. Cordys fine. She's fine. Connor is still sleeping. But everything's fine"  
  
"That's good"  
  
Back at Caritas, Sandy walked in. Fred stood up and blocked her from going into Lorne's room. "You can't go in there. We don't like your kind here."  
  
"My kind. You mean humans? Or the daughter of lying scum bags?"  
  
"Um... yeah."  
  
"I need to talk to Connor. He'll understand."  
  
Cordy stood up. She started to defend Fred. "No, Sandy he won't. Strict orders from the boss. We don't let little girls who are over their heads in. Connor can't be involved with people who are out to kill him. He doesn't want to be like his father. No leave."  
  
"I'm sorry, Grandma. Your gonna have to let me in."  
  
"Grandma? Excuse me? I'm not even old enough to be your mother."  
  
"Mr. Angel looks younger then you do. Let me in or else."  
  
"Or else what?" A male voice said from behind the group of females.  
  
"Connor! I need to talk to you."  
  
"Fine. Come in here." Connor said.  
  
"Connor, your dad said not to let her in here."  
  
"Cordelia, you were the one who told me to follow my heart. That's what I'm doing. We're just gonna talk. Then I'll see- we're just going to talk."  
  
"Fine" Cordy said as the two went into the other room.  
  
Sandy sat on the bed, as did Connor. The sat in silence, once again. "Who's going to start." Connor asked. What was going to happen with them? That was all he needed to know.  
  
"I talked to my father. The reason they promoted him was so I could find a way to kill you. But Connor, you have to understand I would never. I love you, and I can't. If somebody loves another person you can't kill them. And I love you. I love you so much." But Connor knew that wasn't true. Sure she loved him and he felt the same. But when you love someone it does not stop you from doing what needs to be done. He learned that from his father.  
  
"Okay, Sandy. I believe you." Connor said, eyes on the floor. " What are we going to do? About your father and he's friends trying to murder me? Because I really don't want to die. No thank you."  
  
"I think I may have a plan but you'll just have to trust me on this one." Sandy said, with a wicked smile.  
  
About 30 minutes later, Sandy ran into her home, dragging along a tied up Connor. Her father, Lilah Morgan, Remi Ark (my made up lawyer from some other fanfictions of mine), and Holland Mannors were sitting on the couch. They turned toward the girl. " I got him for you, father. Just like you asked."  
  
Connor looked up at his girl, betrayed. She gagged him, tied him up, and brought him to the enemy. Was this part of her plan? Or ha she really gone against him? These were some more questions needing answering. 


	6. Age 17-Yet More

1 Questions Needing Answering  
  
A/N: I'm so loving the reviews. Not really a bad one in the bunch. I like that you guys like it, which is really my goal. Thank you to everyone. The only reason I will continue to write this is I'm attached and that Jesse asked so nicely. Thank you Jesse. Come on every one say it. Thank you Jesse. LOL. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
BTW I'm going to keep doing age 17 for a bit, if anybody has a problem with that please mention it to me. If you have any ideas, or you just want to praise me, email me at ScoobyGal55@aol.com.  
  
Lilah Morgan smiled. The plan had worked. Sandy had come and asked her father what his law firm was really about. He had told her the truth, even though the senior partners asked him not to. She got angry. She had a reason, but like every teenager she gave in. The lawyers had promised her money and fame and anything she asked for. It didn't take long for her answer.  
  
It was sad really. Giving up a boy that you were truly in love with for some false promises. But Lilah couldn't care less.  
  
The boy struggled in his bonds. The lawyers laughed. It was only a matter of time before their specialist would come and then they would cut him open alive. For years they had wanted to see how he ticks, and now was their chance. Sandy sat in the corner, ashamed at what she had done. At first she had cried, but the wad of money handed to her calmed her down.  
  
Pretty soon, the note they had sent Angel would reach him and he would come rushing to the rescue like those hero types do, and it would be like killing three birds with one stone. The third being Sandy. Her father didn't know it yet, but once she wasn't needed anymore they would end her misery.  
  
Back at the hotel, things were quiet. Yes, Angel had received the note and the badness that came with it. Everybody was silent. They wouldn't dare say a word. Connor was kidnapped and it was pretty sunny outside. Angel just sat down looking at his shoes on the brink of tears. He wouldn't ever let his son die. But since Connor had told him that he would never even try to help with the whole save the world stuff, the world needed somebody to help. There was only one slayer, sometimes two, and there was a world of bad evil things.  
  
Cordy walked toward Angel and put her hand on his shoulder. "Angel, we'll deal. We can go save Connor and then have a happy reunion. It can be part of your bonding deal."  
  
"No, Cordy!" Angel yelled. Cordelia jumped back. Angel jerked up. "No, it won't be okay. My son is going to die if I don't do something. Connor will die! And now the sun is out and where they are is nowhere near the sewers. I won't be able to make it all the way over there without bursting into flames and dying."  
  
"Angel, we would never let him die. We will work around this and we will save your son." Wesley said slowly, afraid he would have a sudden burst again. "I'm sure they won't do anything until you go."  
  
"How about a big ass blanket?" Gunn added. "I'm betting that we can find something to cover you."  
  
"No." And that was all he said. He stood up and ran up the steps of the hotel, into one of the rooms. Fred started pacing around the room. She stopped suddenly.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
The room was filled with tension, Connor observed. It had been an hour since they had sent a letter to his father telling him to come and save his only chance at having a son. Not until now had Connor realized that. He was his father's only chance to have a kid, and Connor had ruined it. He had made sure everything his father worked for was lost and now… Connor couldn't help but feel like he ruined his father's whole life, that long life, by acting how he had. Was it his Dad's fault that he was what he was? No, it was his Mom's fault.  
  
The door jerked open. Connor straightened up, waiting to be rescued. But no such luck. "Mmm hmgh?"  
  
"What?" Fred asked. She ran toward him and untied the rope in his mouth.  
  
"What are you doing here? And were is my father?"  
  
Fred looked down at the floor as Cordy, Gunn, and Wesley ran in after. "He didn't want to join us." (BTW in my fanfic world Fred is no longer crazy, she got over it) "I'm sorry. But it looks as if Wolfram and Hart has cleared out of here. I guess they heard us coming."  
  
"Not quite." A voice from behind said. Fred spun around, as did the others.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Has it been that long?" Remi asked. "Well, it's been about 13 years I suppose but I never thought you'd forget me completely."  
  
Wesley stepped up. "Remi Ark? We watched you die."  
  
"Haven't you ever learned that contracts are binding? We can't just leave because you kill us. Us lawyers stay for a great while. We-"  
  
"We get it. You always come back. You never die. We get the point. We want to leave just about now. So you just let us take Connor and we'll pretend this never happened."  
  
"No, no. That won't be happening. What are you going to do? Smack us with your little purses? Hit us with your baseball bats? You guys are minors." Another lawyer said.  
  
"This conversations reserved to people that we actually fear. Buh-bye." Gunn joked. The lawyer backed away.  
  
"No, actually we plan on using these." Wesley, Fred, and Cordy took out crossbows from their bags. Gunn took out a baseball bat. (LOL) "Scared now?"  
  
Lilah smiled. They had brought little weapons. Scary, not. She pulled Sandy from her seat and put her in front of the group. "You know what I love about you guys? That you think that we're scared of you. We aren't. Wanna shoot us? Go ahead. But you may hurt that little friend of yours."  
  
The group took that in. They shouldn't be so scary seeing as they had no weapons what so ever. Right now they should just take Connor and leave, but now they had Sandy, which had not made things simple. Sandy looked at her father. "Dad, help. I did this whole thing for you and now you let them touch me like this." She said as she wiggled around.  
  
"You set this up? I knew shouldn't have let you in. I knew it! I was right, everybody else was wrong." Cordelia yelled, in joy. The she stopped. "Sorry. But now we can go. The puny lawyers can't hurt us, and we have weapons. The girl isn't gonna be sad that we left without saving her. Am I right?" She looked back at Wesley. He nodded in approval. "Yes! Right again!"  
  
They continued to point their weapons at Lilah and the others, that includes Gunn and his baseball bat. They walked to the door and started to walk out. Four fairly large demons stepped in front of them.  
  
"You didn't think we wouldn't bring a little protection, did you?" Holland said, laughing.  
  
"I don't think we can fight these guys without Angel." Fred pointed out. They Fang Gang backed away.  
  
Two of the demons, who were standing in front of the door, got pushed away. Angel stood in the doorway. "Yeah, Fred. I think you're right. Good thing I'm here then." Connor looked at his father happily.  
  
Angel kicked the largest demon in the face. They began to fight. Wesley went at one of the demons. It turned to him and slashed his arm with a claw. Gunn grabbed another demon and pushed in onto the wall. Fred held up her crossbow and shot the last demon. The bow slightly grazed its arm. It turned around and ran at her. She put the crossbow down and grabbed her purse and started to whack it with it.  
  
Angel killed his demon and started to help Fred with hers that was laying on the floor hiding it's face from the purse. Wesley killed his shortly afterward and ran to Gunn, slitting the demon's throat, therefore killing. The fighting went on and as it did the lawyers began to back away from the fight more and more.  
  
Angel killed the last demon and looked at them. " I don't think so. We had a deal. You weren't going to hurt my kid and I wasn't going to hurt you. You broke your part of the deal. Now it's my turn."  
  
"Something wrong with that." Remi said. "Another associate said that, we unfortunately had to kill him. And we didn't hurt your son. Not yet at least."  
  
Angel stared blankly at her. He looked back at his crew and motioned for them to head out. They all walked out, Angel and Connor dragging behind. "Dad, can you teach me?"  
  
"Teach you what Connor?"  
  
"Teach me how to save the world." 


	7. Age 18- finally another age. Yay!

1 Questions Needing Answering  
  
A/N: So I've decided to write more. I wanted to hate this fic but now I'm in love with it. You can't have 18 year old Connor. He's mine! All mine! I imagine him sort of cute so… I may continue some more. Lets just see where this goes and if a get some different people to review. And since this fic has gotten the most reviews I may cool it down a bit so that I can get some reviews for my other fanfictions. I have so many who people refuse to review. I guess that may be because I can't write but still…  
  
Connor blocked the punch his father threw at him. He kicked Angel in the face and moved behind him, knocking him to the floor from behind. "Take that vampire scum!"  
  
"You may be the miracle child, special and all, but that won't stop me from tasting your blood. Little one, you have no idea what is to come." Angel said as he stood up. "If I fail more will come. Just because I took part in making you doesn't mean I can't … un-make you."  
  
"How lame." Connor yelled as he punched him in the face. Angel returned his punch with a punch of his own. "Wow. You're a vampire with a soul, that you just happened to lose not too long ago. Does that make you the ubervamp? I don't think so. I'll kill you father."  
  
"Really? You think so?" He kicked Connor in the gut. Connor fell to the floor. " Now I kill you."  
  
"No!"  
  
"You see that won't stop me, Connor. Instead of saying no, you have to trip me. I fall to the floor and you use that chance to stake me. Should we have another go?"  
  
"Dad, you kicked me in the gut. Give me some time."  
  
"We need to practice. If Angelus were to come back I would want you to be ready to kill me. Now get up and kill me."  
  
"But wouldn't you rather me fine a curse to curse you with?"  
  
"No, by the time you find the spell it may be too late and you would be dead. And if I turned evil in the first place, I don't deserve to come back. Now get up and fight me like you hate my guts."  
  
Connor smiled. Ever since he had agreed to help save the world, blah, blah, blah, his father pushed him. They way Angel thought about it was that they had all this lost time to make up for and with the coming days Connor needed to be ready for anything they threw at him.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs, Cordy and Wesley were talking. It wasn't normal to be this bored, as they were now. Wesley had his regular books. Prophecy yadda yadda ya. Cordy was not happy with what they had found last time they went looking for those books. Neither was Connor.  
  
Two weeks ago, they gang, excluding Gunn and Fred, had gone prophecy book hunting. They had reached the center of the old library when they saw the horrible sight. Sandy Clancy's dead body on the floor. Wolfram and Hart had gotten to her. She turned against them and they got to her. They killed her.  
  
Connor stayed in his room for days, but Angel convinced him to train so that he could take his revenge later on, after saving the world.  
  
But Connor had questions of his own.  
  
"Dad, why would somebody have their own daughter killed?"  
  
"Some people are just like that. He was evil. I would kill you if I was evil. I'd kill you in an instant. That' why we are training. Now punch me."  
  
"Why would anybody want to do this?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Train all day, train all night, just so the world will stay a bit longer. It's not like once the world is saved that people will know what happened. It'll just be another day to them. Why would you want to put your life on the line for nothing?"  
  
"It's not the glory you want to work for, it's they good fight. (Sob, Doyle) If all you want is recognition become an actor. If you want glory, you have right there. Save the world and the glory comes with it. Nobody may know but you do and that's all you need to know."  
  
"Why do you do it? Why do you fight? Sure you have a soul, but there are people out there with souls and they still do bad things. If you wanted you could go hang with your vampire buddies over a pint of fresh human blood. But you don't. Why?"  
  
"I need… I want to help people. Like I said before. I love to feel like I've done my part. I live in this world, you have to pay a price. My price is my work."  
  
"Thanks Dad."  
  
"No problem…. Son" 


	8. Age 19- Moving on

Questions Needing Answering  
  
A/N: Okay, I need you guys to tell me when too much is too much. This is like what… the 8 chapter? So now Connor is 19, but do you want me to stop here or do want me to use this idea I have for Connor's 21st birthday or what? Like I said before, tell me. Please? I was watching Angel the other night and I was so sad when I realized that this would really never happen, not that I thought it would in the first place, and it was kind of sad that they would really never have that fatherly love again. Awwwwwwwwww!  
  
"Grade point average?"  
  
"4.0"  
  
"4.0? OMG I had the same grade in high school."  
  
"That's nice, Cordy. I hope that they'll except me. I mean I always wanted to go to collage but after high school with the whole Sandy thing, I got lost with the school stuff. Also seeing as I have to save the world and all. This is messed up."  
  
"Nothing is *air quote* messed up *end air quote* Just weird. There are a lot of people who had to save the world and go to school. None that lived to long but… I'm sure that won't happen to you. Yeah, it won't happen to you."  
  
"Thanks for the boost of confidence, Aunt Cordy." Connor laughed. "Okay, okay. Let's get back to the application. After we finish, then we can talk about my inevitable death."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Angel took a walk. It's not everyday that your son tells you that he wants to go to collage. He should have been proud, but instead he was afraid. Would his son go away and never come back? Would he get a degree and then decide to get a great job elsewhere? Or worse, would he get killed while away?  
  
It was a scary thought. Connor dead. No, thoughts like that can lead to giving up all together and that as we all know is a bad thing.  
  
Angel continued to walk and he thought. Then he remembered. Hadn't he promised a certain special lawyer that he'd make sure that Connor would have an expensed paid life?  
  
He headed for Wolfram and Hart.  
  
***  
  
"Finished!"  
  
"Great. No more questions? Ah, this feels a bit like heaven."  
  
"I have a friend who knows how that feels a lot more then you but I guess that's a story for another time. All we have to do is mail the order form and wait for the 'welcome to our school' s to roll in."  
  
A week later  
  
Angel walked into the hotel and grabbed the mail. He looked through it as he sat on the couch. "UCLA good. USC so so. Notre Dame, there ya go. UCSunnydale, I don't even know why the bothered to go for that one." Angel tossed it to the side. "Now just to open them up and get Connor a sailing into the finest schools ever."  
  
"Dad! What do you think your doing? 'Cause the last I checked I was Connor Angel and you were Angelus Scourge of Europe."  
  
"Sorry. I'm tempted."  
  
"That's nice Dad. Put the letter down and nicely leave the room."  
  
"Leave?"  
  
"I would like to read them alone. I've seen that I can take rejection better when by myself."  
  
"Suit yourself." Angel said as he left the room. Connor took the letters and opened each one. He looked at the one he wanted the most. Notre Dame.  
  
"Yes!" Connor yelled. He carefully read the rest of the letter. "No. Not good." He sat down. Cordy walked down the stairs.  
  
"Not good? I thought for sure you'd get in. Your acceptance essay was great. Plus you have the extra brains that came with the two vampire parents."  
  
"I got accepted. Only I didn't realize that it was so expensive. I mean I knew it would cost. A LOT but I never thought… I counted the money that we had left. It's really not enough. I guess I can always go to UCSunnydale. Not the best school but it'll get me an education."  
  
"I won't let you stoop so low. We will get you enough money if we have to sweat blood. Promise."  
  
"You won't have to. I got Wolfram and Hart to give you a scholarship. 100%."  
  
"That's great."  
  
Connor looked to his shoes. "Yeah… great."  
  
Months later  
  
Fred hugged Connor for the last time giving him room to breathe. Cordy gave him one last hug, as well. "We'll miss you."  
  
"Call us everyday."  
  
"Write us every weekend."  
  
"Yes. Yes. I never thought I'd be missed so much."  
  
Angel walked down the stairs and looked at his son. The two girls walked away leaving the two alone. "Hey Dad."  
  
"Hey son."  
  
"I'm going to miss you, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"It's going to be weird not being here everyday. Not training or hearing you tell me to kill you."  
  
Angel chuckled. "Yeah it will. I'll miss you complaining about everything. Connor… you will call right?"  
  
"Of coarse Dad. Everyday, promise. And I'll write. We've had this conversation."  
  
"And you'll come back?"  
  
"Of coarse I will Dad. I'll come back and help you save this puny world and then we can get some pizza."  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to. You can go live your life and never come back to LA or California at all. You don't have to come back and fight. You can go meet a nice person and get married and never even have a second thought about the world on you shoulders. I just want to have this great life. I mean doesn't every father want the best for his son?"  
  
"Yes, fathers do want that. But I don't want that. What you said that time before, about the glory, I get that now. I get to do what every person in the world has the chance to and more. I get to go to collage and save the world. And I will. Don't worry, Dad."  
  
Connor smiled, and not waiting for Angel to say anything, hugged him and left for the bus station. He would really miss his father. He would miss him but he would also be doing what his father had always wanted for him. A normal life. And even more.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Who else thought that sucked? Me! 


	9. Age 21- Mother

1 Questions Needing Answering  
  
A/N: OMG! I actually can't believe I'm writing more of this. I thought the first one was the end but here I am writing yet another one. I never thought that I'd want writer's block. Oh well.  
  
Connor slowly walked back into the hotel where he had spent most his life in. It was weird being back after a year. Going to Notre Dame was really cool and even though there was some… disturbances it had been like a second home to him. He met a really nice girl named Kira. She was so nice and had wanted to come back to LA with him over the summer.  
  
But Connor couldn't let her. He knew what went bump in the night around here and if Kira found out that would be the end of them. The last thing he wanted was another Sandy.  
  
Sure it had only been a year since he'd been home and he had gone back and forth many times now, but it somehow felt different.  
  
It was his 21st birthday. Things were different.  
  
The second he opened the door of the hotel, he was instantly greeted by his father and his Aunt Cordy. "Connor!" Cordy yelled as she gave him a hug. Angel stood there and watched them hug for a minute. When they let go, he smiled.  
  
"Hey son."  
  
"Hey Dad. Been a while?"  
  
"Yeah. Heh." Angel chuckled. "We missed you."  
  
"Well it looks like the years didn't hit you a bit." Connor said, not realizing how stupid that sounded.  
  
"Yeah, too bad it has on me." Cordy laughed. She was now 41. Wow 41. It's hard to imagine this woman you grew up with, this young woman who always acted young, being older.  
  
"How's it been around here? Any ugly green slimy things come around?"  
  
A figure walked down the stairs. "I sure hope that wasn't a comment about me."  
  
"Lorne! OMG! It's been forever."  
  
"Four years to be exact. But I had to come along to give you your birthday present. Come on it's outside."  
  
Connor was surprised. Presents usually involved… well that was just frat house stuff. Angel shook his head.  
  
"No. I told you that it wasn't going to happen."  
  
"He didn't give me a stripper did he, because I already got that."  
  
Cordy, Angel and Lorne looked at him strangely. "No, it's not a stripper."  
  
"You had a stripper?!"  
  
"Well yeah but she turned out to be a demon. She only stripped of her skin. Turned out some of the guys liked that kind of things. I of course had to slay them all." Connor laughed. "Fine, just show me what I got and then we can go to my training."  
  
***  
  
Lorne took the bunch, now including Fred, to a strange looking bar. It was duh, a demon party house but that wouldn't let them ruin the fun that they were about to have.  
  
Connor sat down besides his father and waited for what his big surprise. Lorne left the table, leaving the rest. Cordy sighed. "I thought that you told him 'no'"  
  
"He wouldn't take that for an answer." Angel explained.  
  
"Dad, I don't really feel comfortable in here. Shouldn't we be slaying and not socializing." Connor asked. But before he could get an answer, Lorne came back with a beer in his hand.  
  
"Congrats. Your first sip of legal beer."  
  
"Lorne, thanks. This is cool."  
  
"Your birthday is in about 20 minutes." Angel said. "I wanted to show you something. A better surprise then this."  
  
"Hey!" Lorne complained. "I resent that."  
  
Fred stood up. "Angel, are you sure this is wise? I mean this… might not be such a good idea. Emotions can be emotional. Well you know what I mean."  
  
"Dad, what is it?"  
  
Angel stood up and walked out of the bar, signaling the others to follow. He stopped at the place that he had been waiting, for what felt like forever, to show Connor. "This is it."  
  
"Is what? What does the alley behind this abandoned building have anything to do with anything?"  
  
Lorne butted in. "It didn't always used to be abandoned. I used to own a snazzy bar right here. I lived in the back here. This is where…. Angel?"  
  
"This is where you were born." Angel told Connor.  
  
"What? I thought I was born in LA Medical like you told me my whole life. You lied to me?"  
  
"Not exactly lied as in protected a secret from an inoccent child. When you found out about this whole demon… stuff, I kind of forgot. I'm sorry, Connor. I really am. I just thought that it was time that you saw this. It's still a bit muffled." Angel observed. "There was a fire and we ran out here. Fred stayed behind."  
  
Angel looked up at her. She smiled. "Darla… your mother found out that… There was this prophecy that said that you could never be born. Your mother figured it out. You were never born. She staked herself so that you could exist.  
  
"She knew that as a vampire, without you inside her, that she could never love you. But while she still loved you, she gave you up so that you could be here. Here with us now."  
  
Connor bent down and touched the floor. "We'll leave you two alone." Cordy said. She grabbed Fred's arm and pulled her away. Lorne followed.  
  
"Dad…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would there be anyway that I could reach my mother?"  
  
"Connor, even if there was, which there isn't, you wouldn't want to."  
  
"The way that you, all of you, talked about her it was like she was this evil monster that never gave and only took. This fiend that only cared about what happened to herself. Some evil being that was a waste to man kind."  
  
"Well she was. She was an evil being, a monster, and a fiend. She was all of that."  
  
"Yeah, well she was also my mother. What does that make me? What is a son of an evil being, a monster, and a fiend?"  
  
"No! Don't even think that. You are my son, and you were always a good kid. Even when you were a major pain." Angel chuckled. "But when we talked about Da… your mother we were always talking about the times before you. The time when the only thing she ever thought about was herself. Not the time when she cared so much about you that she gave up this existance that she loved so much. That made her… now don't repeat this to Cordy, her kind of a hero to me. Because I love you and she gave you to me, which makes her good in my book. No hero I will ever know will ever compare to the person who gave you to me."  
  
"Dad… that was…"  
  
"What, Connor? It was what?"  
  
"That was so corny. How long had you been planning that?"  
  
"Not to long, a week maybe."  
  
"Gosh, Dad. Your becoming one of those old men who try to be hip like his kid."  
  
"Gosh? Now who's being a dork? And I am an old man. Three hundred and change. Get one of your friends parents to beat that."  
  
"Sally Henderson's parent were demons until I had to go kung-fu on their asses."  
  
Angel laughed along with his son. "This really has been a great visit."  
  
"Yeah it has." And it had been. 


	10. Age 22- Got My Gal

Questions Needing Answering  
  
A/N: Its been a while since I've updated this fic. But I have the feeling that nobody reads it anymore. Do me a favor and review and tell me if its worth finishing. Thank you. ~Ally~  
  
*@*  
  
Age 22  
  
*@*  
  
Today wasn't Connor's best day. Neither was yesterday. In fact today sucked. Sure it was graduation day, and that was awesome, but his girlfriend would have to meet his Dad, and that was not. Although, Samantha was excited about meeting Connor Angel's family. But that was only because she didn't know what she was getting into.  
  
Connor grabbed his book bag and went to the last class of the day, and of the year, of his life. It was sad. School had always been fun for him. Even though he loved his father dearly, school was the best time he ever had. Unless he was fighting. Then it sucked.  
  
Sam understood though. She knew that he fought for a cause. And she loved him even more for it. It was weird, once had told her about his whole destiny she was shocked. She didn't believe him. But with time she began to trust him more then she thought she could, and found out the truth after she was attacked by a huge rabbit. Connor came to her rescue and everything came into place. But the thing she didn't know was that he was born to a vampire.  
  
That was why he was nervous. That was why he didn't want his father to arrive. But he had. Connor could feel him. It had taken him years to learn to feel the difference between a vampire and his father.  
  
"Connor, what are you thinking about?" Sam asked to her boyfriend, as she sat besides him in the class.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you nervous about seeing your dad today?"  
  
"Very." Connor said slowly. " I don't think you want to meet him. I mean it's not that I don't want you to. No actually it is that I don't want you to meet him."  
  
Samantha frowned. "And why is that?"  
  
"It's nothing against you. Its everything against my father. I never told him about you because every girl I ever brought home has turned. well. against me."  
  
"Basically, he's like every father. Every father is out there to sabotage his child's relationship. It's his job."  
  
"Not like this. One girl actually tried to kill me."  
  
"I don't believe that for a minute."  
  
Connor sighed. "Sam, the thing is, my father is not like any other father. It's literally not possible for any other father to be the same. And then there is Cordelia. She's Momish and is totally in love with my dad, but I don't think she knows. Then there is Wesley, he's cool but he's all brainy like and weird with all his knowledge. Gunn and Fred-"  
  
"I bet I'll like every single one of them. They sound like wonderful people, who obviously care about you. You're lucky. My mother left me when I was four and my father was a drunk. You father is caring, this Cordelia girl is like your mother, you have Wesley who seems like he can help you with anything, and Gunn and Fred. I don't know anything about them, but I'm betting they're also great. I'm going to meet them. I'm going to love them. Because I love you."  
  
*@*  
  
"He's late. What if he forgot? What if he's in trouble? What if he wasn't even planning on getting here?"  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia yelled. "We're early. He'll be here. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."  
  
"I know. But I'm nervous. He's got that girlfriend that he wants me to meet and I haven't seen him in a whole year."  
  
"We all haven't" Wesley added.  
  
"Wes, who is his father? Me or you?" Angel said, as he paced around.  
  
"SorRy."  
  
"Hey" I voice called out from behind. "Remember me?"  
  
The Fang Gang turned around. Connor stood there with a skinny woman, much like Fred, with long brown hair, much like Cordelia's use to be.  
  
"How could we forget." Gunn called out to the boy, hoping he could here him through Angel and Cordy's arms.  
  
"Can't. breathe."  
  
Angel and Cordelia stepped back. "Sorry, son." He looked at the girl. "You must be Sam. I'm Connor's father."  
  
"I've heard so much about you."  
  
"And I've heard so little."  
  
"Well that's Connor for you. He's emotionally far away when you want him, but close by when you need him." Sam smiled.  
  
"Great. share all of this with everybody."  
  
"That's my job as the annoying, get into all the business girlfriend."  
  
"I don't think you're THAT annoying." Connor joked. Cordelia coughed. "Sorry. Sam, this is Cordy. The guy who was suffocating me to death is my father."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Now what I'm wondering is how it's possible that you are his father. You look so young."  
  
"But I feel so very old."  
  
Connor burst out laughing.  
  
Everybody looked at him.  
  
"Get it? He feels. oh forget it."  
  
"So we're getting food before your big day. Or are we just going to stand here."  
  
Gunn looked at Angel. "I'm feeling a little left out because I was not introduced."  
  
"Sam this is Gunn."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
*@*  
  
"Mmhm?"  
  
"How have things been this year? Any. trouble?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nice of you to be concerned." Connor said. "Oddly enough there were maybe four demons this year. and a giant bunny that would have made Xander's wife proud."  
  
"Demons? Um. Connor. eh."  
  
"Dad, she knows about the demon thing. She was the one attacked by the bunny."  
  
Sam laughed. "And what a fun experience that was. But Connor was great. He swooped in like Batman in one of those old TV shows. Bam! Pow! Ouch! He was great."  
  
"It was nothing." Connor whispered as he blushed.  
  
"Yeah and since he told me about the prophecy, we've been training at yoga and self defense classes."  
  
"Is there anything you didn't tell her?" asked Angel.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"At least he didn't talk about the whole 'my father is a vampire' thing." Cordy said before realizing her mistake. "Opps."  
  
"What!?"  
  
*@* 


End file.
